


second chances

by houseofskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/F, Gen, Steela Lives, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofskywalker/pseuds/houseofskywalker
Summary: Ezra refuses to give up on Kanan and jumps at the opportunity to save him from death. Ahsoka doesn't understand, until she gets her own chance to save someone she loved.





	second chances

**Author's Note:**

> I've been emo about this episode ever since it aired, and it just opened up so MANY possibilities. Apologies for any spelling mistakes or continuity errors, I wrote it in one sitting and just had to get it out. This fic is based on episode 13 of season 4 of Rebels, a World Between Worlds. Enjoy!

“You can’t save your Master,” insisted Ahsoka. Her head dipped—the sight of Anakin, his eyes ablaze and estranged, was seared in her mind, but she continued, voice thick with grief, “and I can’t save mine. I’m asking you to _let go_.”

There was a pregnant pause. The two Masterless Padawans watched as Kanan jumped in to hold back the inferno, the silent screams from the vision ringing in the space between them. Ezra’s fist clenched.

“No.”

Ahsoka started shaking her head. “Ezra, _please—_ ”

“I said _no._ Kanan isn’t just my Master, Ahsoka—he’s family. And he didn’t deserve to die. His death was preventable. _I_ can prevent it.”

“Ezra, don’t go down this path.”

He swivelled around to meet her. His eyes were bloodshot. “Tell me, Ahsoka. If you could save someone you loved, wouldn’t you? If you had a chance like this, wouldn’t you?” He pointed at her, his finger quivering. Ahsoka realised she could not convince him. “ _Wouldn’t you_?”

“This is not—”

“ ** _Look out_**!”

They froze. The frantic call distantly echoed again in a distinct, feminine voice. Ezra squinted in confusion, but Ahsoka stared straight ahead, shaken to the core. Every memory of _her_ came to the forefront; all those nights she dreamt of _her;_ all those mornings she woke up muttering _her_ name … like a prayer, a plea …

It was _her_.

_If you could save someone you loved, wouldn’t you?_

Ahsoka turned to where the sound came from. This moment’s weakness only encouraged Ezra even more. “Go, Ahsoka,” he said, one foot already through the portal. “Save what you love.”

His voice had gotten a hollow quality, as if he was suddenly far away. This snapped Ahsoka back to reality. She whirled around in panic. “Ezra—!”

He was gone.

“ ** _Hang—on_**!”

Lux.

_Save what you love._

She couldn’t save her Master. He wasn’t quite dead, but Ahsoka didn’t quite know where exactly it went wrong—and how could she save someone who did not want to be saved? He couldn’t come back.

But there was someone who still could.

Her biggest mistake, regret, loss.

Ahsoka broke into a run. The number of voices multiplied, surrounding her like a barrier, but she _knew_ , she knew where to go and this time, Ahsoka wouldn’t be late. 

_Save what you love._

And Force, how Ahsoka loved her.

“ ** _Steela_**!”

“Steela!” screamed Ahsoka, her eyes blurring with tears. “Steela!”

She thought of her. Steela cleaning her blaster. Steela shooting down droids. Steela’s speech. Steela’s smiles, her cute jealousy, her kindness…

A portal appeared.

“ ** _I got you_**!”

And Ahsoka dove right in.

* * *

She thudded across the rocky, dusty landscape of Onderon. Ahsoka took a brief moment to centre herself, and took note of the shouts of alarm and sheer panic permeating the air. Looking up, she saw the floating form of one Steela Gerrera, her hand outstretched. Ahsoka knew her younger version was on top of the cliff, straining to reach her too, commanding every midichlorian in her body to just keep Steela in the air for a _little_ longer. She could hear the _almost_ echoing in seventeen-year-old Ahsoka Tano’s head, loud and clear.

But Fulcrum knew better. She raised her arms expectantly and gathered the Force to her. Steela’s scream rang through the air. A dull, phantom pain struck Ahsoka’s shoulder and for a second she was blinded by a familiar panic—this was it, Steela would fall, her limbs twisted on the ground like a rag doll…

Ahsoka pushed against the momentum of her fall with the Force, and safely directed her to the ground, into her arms. Steela’s eyes were wide, her breathing harsh. She clung to Ahsoka, still not registering that she was in fact _alive_. Hurriedly, Ahsoka hid in a small alcove. She kneeled and gently set her down against a rock. The shell-shocked expression still hadn’t left Steela’s face.

Softly, as to not spook her, Ahsoka said, “Steela? Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Steela snapped her head around so quick, Ahsoka cringed. “Who…” She narrowed her eyes. Those green depths arrested her on the spot and Ahsoka did not dare to move from her scrutiny. Thin, brown fingers ran across her face markings. “ _Ahsoka?_ ”

“Yes.”

“But you… you are up _there_. And you look…” She cocked her head. “Older? Definitely older.”

“I am,” assured Ahsoka. She cradled Steela’s hands in hers. They were so _small_. It finally struck Ahsoka how young she was. She deserved to live. If she had any doubts before, they were now settled. “I said I got you, didn’t I?”

Steela let out a disbelieving laugh. “Is this some Force thing again?”

“Yeah, let’s leave it at that. And if you remember this, it would be best if you don’t mention anything to the other Ahsoka up there. Or anyone, really.”

She squeezed her hands. “I won’t say a word.”

“Then…” Ahsoka swallowed. “I…I guess you should go. Quickly, before they come down here.”

“I can’t thank you enough—”

“No, it’s _me_ who should thank you _._ ” Ahsoka looked down at their joined hands. Even if she never saw Steela again afterwards, nothing else would ever come close to _this_. Her heart was at peace. “You are the one bright spot in the galaxy, Steela, and wherever you go, you will cast light in the darkness. You already have in mine.”

Steela breathed, “Ahsoka…”

Ahsoka waved her hand across her eyes. At once, the Onderon rebel fell into a peaceful sleep, and was gently carried out the alcove and laid down on a grassy patch. Ahsoka took a moment to burn the sight of an _alive_ Steela in her memory. Despite whatever she might encounter in her present, this would always be real.

Sounds of a panicked crowd reached Ahsoka, and she glanced to the side to see the faint figures of Saw, Lux and _herself_ rushing down the cliff. She stepped back. As if sensing that her task was finished, the portal appeared behind Ahsoka and a cold breeze shook her bones, drawing her away from the past.

Her eyes never strayed from Steela.

* * *

“Steela!”

“A miracle…! Not a _single_ injury upon her person…”

“Steela, _please_ wake up…”

Steela drearily blinked awake, letting out a yawn, to the shock of bystanders. Her vision was hazy, but she could still make up her brother, Lux and Ahsoka. Her boyfriend held her closely. “Steela? Are you okay?”

Was she? “I…I think so? What happened?”

They exchanged glances. “You… uh. You fell off a cliff?”

“I fell off a—oh. Right. That’s right, I did.” She remembered the tug in her chest as Ahsoka suspended her above a certain death and attempted to pull her to safety, only for that damn _tank_ to blast at the Jedi and then she… she fell. And survived? But _how_?

Steela looked down at her hands. Something tickled in her brain, but she could not for the life of her remember.

“S-Steela?”

She looked up, straight at Ahsoka. Her eyes wandered to the smoking wound in her shoulder and she instantly grew alarmed, forgetting her own situation. “Ahsoka! Your shoulder—”

“Don’t worry, I’m getting it treated. What about _you_? I’m so sorry I lost—you… you could have _died_.”

“But I didn’t,” reassured Steela. “I’m here. Thanks to you, Ahsoka. You saved my life.”

“But Steela—!”

“No. You did.” Steela wouldn’t hear anything to the contrary. She didn’t know _why_ , but this was something that was undeniable.

Ahsoka fell quiet. The tension in her body receded and she slumped against a stone, letting a medic treat her. People milled around, and in the ensuing hubbub, Steela grew tired. The events of the day had taken its toll. Saw looked as if he was about to say something, but he only stroked her hair, muttering something about taking rest, but Steela was already falling asleep. She leaned against Lux’s shoulder. Her hand found Ahsoka’s, who gripped her fingers tightly. As if she would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write an epilogue or an additional chapter about Ezra saving Kanan. But for now, hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos, bookmarks, comments, they keep me going!


End file.
